


Groundhog Trilogy

by ataraxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Groundhog Day, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some Plot, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three separate stories combined. First story is from Severus POV, second from Harry's, and third is an epilogue of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loop in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling and are copyright protected to Scholastic, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. I will give them back as soon as I am done.

**Personal Journal of Severus Snape**  
  
 _May 29th_  
Woke up with a splitting headache this morning.  
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast  
Classes went as expected, 7th year class had it's fair share of explosions - Mr. Longbottom was his usual inept self  
Dinner was meatloaf, I hate meatloaf  
Spent evening updating Wolfsbane Potion  
  
 _May 29th - Day 2?_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast  
Sensing deja vu, something is not right  
Students appear for classes, today is supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Students say no, it's Friday.  
I think it's a prank, I go along, tell them classes are cancelled for the day  
Dinner was meatloaf, WHAT the HELL?  
Spent evening thinking if experiment has gone wrong  
  
 _May 29th - Day 3?_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast  
Now I know there is definitely something wrong  
Students once again show up for class, they don't remember I cancelled class yesterday, once again they say it's Friday  
Okay, started to panic. Was I the only one who was repeating day again and again?  
Must find antidote  
  
 _May 29th - Day 4_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
I immediately post notice on door saying all classes are cancelled  
I spend entire day in potion lab working on antidote  
  
 _May 29th - Day 18_  
God damn headache!  
Again classes cancelled  
I start spending time in library looking for answers  
By end of day, I have found nothing  
  
 _May 29th - Day 30_  
I feel as if I'm going insane, headache is becoming a royal nuisance  
Classes cancelled once more  
Spending time again in library, I must look deranged, Potter has approached me for first time asking what is wrong.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 31_  
Exact same thing as yesterday, except went through even more books than before.  
Each day I feel slightly more on edge.  
Potter approaches me, asks me what is wrong, this time I answer.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 50_  
Headache, cancelled classes, I take to walking the halls aimlessly  
Potter approaches me, observes irrational behavior, asks if I have talked to Dumbledore  
  
 _May 29th - Day 60_  
Headache, cancelled classes, I stay entire day in bed  
  
 _May 29th - Day 73_  
Screw this headache, teach classes, for change in pace  
Make it fun, see how many explosions the students can make  
Potter approaches me, is concerned about my odd behavior  
  
 _May 29th - Day 83_  
Poison me now, I'm sick of waking up each morning with a headache  
I'm contemplating taking my own life  
It must show, Potter again approaches me, is concerned, starts talking about his life  
  
 _May 29th - Day 115_  
Almost a third of the year has gone by, and no end in sight to this curse.  
Have taken to teaching the students the Dark Arts, it's not as if they'll remember  
Potter visits after dinner, talks about Voldemort  
  
 _May 29th - Day 136_  
For once I approach Potter, tell him he's spending day with me  
We discuss his early years  
  
 _May 29th - Day 172_  
I start to have my suspicions as to who has cast this curse on me, will continue to investigate  
Harry and I talk about Potions and how I came to be Potion master  
  
 _May 29th - Day 195_  
Suspicions almost confirmed, have played Harry chess 10 days in a row, I start each game the same way  
We talk about the Order.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 196_  
Harry trips into my trap. I start the chess game once more in the exact way, I play white, I got first and move the exact same pawn.  
He speaks, "Must you start the game the same way everytime?"  
He looked absolutely appalled when he realized his mistake.  
I asked him what had he done to me. Says he cast an ancient curse called, "Repeto Diu". Apparently the cursed has to make the repeated day perfect for the caster.  
I asked him what would make his day perfect. The look he gave me said more than enough.  
  
 _May 30th_  
No headache this morning. Wonderful!  
Spent the entire day in bed.  
Must thank Harry profusely for casting the curse.  
Must also find way to pay Harry back in kind.  



	2. A Perfect Day for Harry

**Excerpts from the Personal Diary of Harry Potter**  
  
 _May 29th - Morning_  
After several weeks of looking through the restricted section, I've finally found the perfect curse to cast upon the perpetual thorn in my side since day one -- Snape!  
The curse is called, "Repeto Diu". The cursed person has to make the repeated day perfect for the caster. At the moment, I have nothing in mind for a perfect day, all I know is that I want to see Snape go slightly insane trying to figure it out. So until that happens, it might take a few repeated days. Oh well, I'm sure I can survive. I just have to remember that once this curse is cast, only Snape and I will recall what happens on each repeated day. Therefore, I must pretend that each day is a new one, otherwise Snape will suspect something.  
Wish me luck!  
  
 _May 29th - Afternoon_  
I have done it! I cast the spell as I was leaving potions. Snape didn't even feel it. Of course, he looked like he was suffering from a headache, as he kept rubbing his temples throughout class. You'd think for a potions master, he'd be willing to drink his own vile concoctions to get rid of the pain. He must be a masochist or something. Well, starting 'today', smirk, Snape gets to keep on having that same headache, especially if he woke up with it this morning. So far, this curse is going well, but it's not perfect yet.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 2_  
Watched Snape talk with Dumbledore at breakfast, Snape looks utterly confounded. Snape hasn't caught on yet as to what has happened. He just probably thinks Dumbledore is crazy. Which I think is true as well.  
Showed up for potions class this morning, Snape looked at the students as if they were insane, Snape says that it's Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend. I stayed quiet, as the rest of the class told him, that 'No, today was friday and they had class.' Snape's face took on this weird look. He muttered under his breath, something to the effect that the entire class must have gotten together to pull a prank on the Potions Master. He then told our class that he's decided to cancel class and make the weekend come early. Snape then yelled at us to get out. Snape looked utterly confused. HAHAHAHA, my plan is working. I just have to be patient.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 3_  
Again, watched Snape talk with Dumbledore at breakfast. Snape looks like he's about to explode. Dumbledore, the poor man, can't understand why Snape is acting so oddly. Hehehe! I feel like those evil geniuses from movies who rub their hands together manically as their plot comes to fruition.  
I tagged along with Ron and Hermione once more to go to Potions class. Personally, I'm glad that this was our only class for the day, I can't imagine trying to get through Binn's history class day after repeated day, shudder. Anyway, it was pretty much a repeat of Day 2, Snape frowned and just yelled at the students that class was cancelled and to get out. I think Snape's headache just got worse, I swore I saw the vein in his forehead throbbing. Snape did not show up for dinner.  
I look forward to see what happen's 'today' tomorrow.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 4_  
Hmm, Snape did not show up for breakfast this morning and when I joined Ron and Hermione down in the dungeons for classes, there was a notice on the door saying classes were cancelled. Okay, maybe I haven't thought this through, how can I have the perfect day at Snape's expense if I can't see what Snape's up to. I convinced Ron to spend the rest of the day flying over the Quidditch pitch.  
Snape did not appear for lunch or dinner.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 5_  
No change from Day 4, Snape posted noticed that classes were cancelled. Tempted to see what he's doing down in his labs. Will just wait him out and see.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 18_  
Classes cancelled, again! This is getting old fast. Only so much Quidditch practice I can take. Spotted Snape in library for the first time, he was in the restricted section. He looked determined. Stayed out of his way. Must say though, surprised he's not cracked yet. Spent day studying for NEWTs, make use of my time. Who knows, if I spend each day studying and I'm the only one who will retain the information from each previous repeated day, I could be smarter than Hermione. *Grin* But studying is not what I would call a perfect day.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 30_  
Classes cancelled, what else is new. Spotted Snape again in the library, he looked like he was cracking. Finally! But why am I not pleased by this aspect, as much as I'd hoped I'd be. I feel a slight ping of concern for the man, so I approach him for the first time and ask what's bothering him? He ignored me and and went back to his labs, taking a stack of books with him. So far, he's not located the book I found the spell in, of course he won't, the poor devil, I've got it wrapped in my invisibility cloak at the bottom of my foot locker.  
Spent the day studying. I'm learning so much useful stuff, spells, hexs, potions.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 31_  
Same as yesterday, almost down to a tee, except this time Snape checks out another new set of books. I approached Snape again and asked him what was bothering him? He looked at me strangely, but this time he actually answered. Says he's got a headache, that it has been annoying him now for what feels like forever. Why won't the man take some potion or something to make the day more tolerable? And why does it bother me that much that he hasn't? I'm getting soft. I wanted him to crack and here he is, doing just that. I'm not happy and my day certainly hadn't gone perfectly. Spent the evening studying in the library. Have taken to hiding what I'm learning from them, otherwise they would become suspicous. Of course it's not as if they would remember the next repeated day that they had been.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 50_  
Snape appears to have gone through the entire library, to no avail. So now he's walking the halls aimlessly. He looks like a ghost of his former self. I approached him, asked him if everything was okay. He says he's just been feeling down as of late, and I respond back and ask him if he's talked with Dumbledore about things. He told me no. He walks off in a different direction, as if he doesn't care. I take to shadowing him, to make sure he comes to no harm. I am truly worried about the man, but I'm afraid to approach him to let him know it was I that put him into this position and that it is up to him to make the day perfect for me. Strangely enough, even if I did, I couldn't tell him what would make me day perfect, because now, I really don't know. Learned a new spell, more advanced than Alohomora to get through locked doors and wards, may come in handy.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 60_  
No sign of Snape at all so far today, it's after lunch already and this really worries me. I decide to take the chance and spy on him.  
I took my invisibility cloak and headed down to his rooms in the dungeon. Got to use the new spell I learned a few days ago to get through Snapes wards. The entire set of rooms were cast in darkness, I was very concerned, until I found the man's bedroom. He had a small fire going and it cast shadows on the sleeping man. He looked so tired, so worn out. I left him in peace.  
I really wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid he might kill me.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 73_  
I attended breakfast as per usual and tried to steer conversation into new areas. Getting tired about hearing yesterday's events for the umpteenth time. Snape showed up for breakfast. He looked much better. Followed Ron and Hermione to Potions class, this time no notice on the door. He'd decided to teach again. Snape was in an odd mood, he encouraged Neville in his attempts to make his potion poorly. In fact, he wanted to see how wrong each of us could make our potions. Hermione of course could not, her's was perfect. Snape took points from her for not following directions. Of course, it's not as if the points would stay gone, they would return to the same number when the day repeated itself. After class was over, I approached Snape and asked if he was off his rocker. Asked him, what if someone had gotten hurt was this little experiment. He just shrugged and told me to get out as it was none of my business.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 83_  
Ok, I thought for a while there, things had gotten better, Snape had looked fine and was going about his day, teaching a different potion each day. Yesterday, he'd even had us brewing a love potion. It had even been fun to watch Draco pour some of the potion on Ron and to see who he feel in love with, seems Ron looked at Goyle just after that had happened. Today, though Snape seemed most despondent. My concern for the man grows, I approach him after class, try to talk to him about my life and how I felt like he's feeling now, especially during those summers in the first few years here at Hogwarts. He seems in some small way greatful for my talk with him.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 84_  
Spent another day in Potions class, this time I just watched Snape do his thing. He seemed better today, maybe my talk with him did help. I've never noticed before, but Snape is quite passionate about his work, it's almost bordering on an obsession. I wonder what else he could become passionate about. I'm finely realizing what I might actually want in a perfect day. It's not quite there yet, but at the moment, I have all the time in the world at my fingertips to pursue just such a perfection.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 115_  
Skipped breakfast, went straight to the kitchens and got something to eat. Dobby was ever so helpful. Snape decided to switch topics. He taught us some Dark Arts today. Snape is quite knowledgable on the subject, maybe it wasn' a rumor after all that he wanted to teach DADA. I talked with him after dinner about just that. Said that he had indeed been wanting that position for some time, but that Dumbledore didn't feel it was in the schools best interests to let a former Death Eater take such a role, that it would upset the parents too much.  
  
  
 _May 29th - Day 136_  
For once, Snape approaches me, tells me he would like to spend the day with me, teaching me and getting to know each other better. I show my scepticism, must not make it appear that I am eager, considering just 'yesterday' I loathed the man.  
After spending the day with the man, I am happy. I now know what it is that would make things perfect. Somehow, I have to convince Severus that he loves me, because I now know that I am falling in love with him.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 160_  
Must remember that each day is supposed to be just a natural progression of the 'day before'. It's becoming more and more difficult to not let on that I know more than I do, considering I've had 159 days of the same day, and Severus is now wanting to spend more time with me. I still have to show my scepticism everytime he wants to chat. I no longer come to him, as he's shown vast improvement as he looks remarkably healthy and happy. I believe he's finally started taking a potion each day to combat the headache he wakes up with each morning. I've fallen head over heals in love with the man. From his irreverance but obvious affection for the Headmaster, to his ability to be sarcastic, to his passion about Potions...everything about him is fascinating. I now know exactly what would make my day perfect, but I still have to have patience.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 195_  
Severus and I have spent each evening playing chess now for well over a week. He's played the last several nights games the same way. I think he's caught on to the fact that I was the one who had something to do with his curse. Severus started being very friendly to me a few weeks ago, with casual touches here and there on my shoulder and arm. As I didn't flinch or react as if I just tolerated the man, he must have realized that someone who had barely stood the man 'yesterday' was now comfortable and accepting of him 'today' was not possible. Yet, he's been playing along going about each day, again and again as if nothing is wrong, but I think not much longer. I just wish I knew how he felt about me, so that I could tell him how I feel in return.  
  
 _May 29th - Day 196_  
Severus started the chess game exactly the same way, he picked white and moved the exact same pawn. I slipped, I said, "Must you start the game the same way everytime?" My eyes had widened with surprise, and then I sighed with relief. There it was done, it was now out in the open and on the table. Severus asked me what I had done to him. I told him about the "Repeto Diu" curse. That the cursed person has to make the repeated day perfect for the caster. He didn't ask me why I had cast the curse on him and what my reasons were. He just asked me simply what would make my day perfect. I opened my heart and soul to the man, and in my gaze he saw all the love I felt for him and the passion and lust as well. His gaze became unshuttered and I saw the same reflected back at me. I smiled and he held out his hand to me. That night was beautiful, it was perfect!  
  
 _May 30th_  
Severus woke up and he saw me lying next to him. He smiled and said, "Thank Merlin, no headache!" I laughed at him. Spent the entire day in bed, getting to know one another better. I thought yesterday had been perfect, but I was wrong. Apparently, it can only get better.  
  



	3. Paybacl

Two days after Harry's fabulously perfect night and day spent in Severus' arms, Harry came barreling into the Potion's classroom after breakfast, without knocking and without waiting to see who might else be in the room. Harry's eyes were only focused on Severus.  
  
Harry was pissed off with his Potions Master.  
  
"What in the **hell** did you do to me?" ranted Harry, his words spewing from ruby red lips straight into Severus' face. Severus' tried as much as possible to keep his lips from twitching into a pleased smile at the sight before him.  
  
Harry's eyes were flashing fire, his chest heaving furiously, as if he'd run the entire way from the Great Hall. Harry's stance was one of righteous indignation, with his fisted hands perched on flared hips.  
  
"I would think it plainly obvious what has been done to you. I mean, it would be obvious to everyone on the planet what has been done to you. Oh, I forget you're blind. Maybe you aren't able to see what I did after all. Perhaps you'll have to read yourself like the blind do with braille --by touch." Severus smirked and his eyes glittered with a bit of malice. Severus was truly enjoying himself at the moment.  
  
"I must say though, you make an extraordinary female, Harry, though I can personally say, at this moment I don't find you all that appealing. Nicely rounded hips and breasts do nothing for me."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration. "Do you have any idea of what I went through from the time the effect took place in the Great Hall, to the time I got here. I got more cat calls and whistles than I thought possible. Not to mention my cheeks pinched, in **both** places." He huffed loudly.  
  
"Ah yes, that would be the additional properties I added into the potion. Not only would your body physically change, but you would exude pheromones that would attract the heterosexual males. I must say, I'm quite proud of my ingenious work."  
  
"And how long is this bloody cursed potion you gave me going to last? What other effects should I be aware of?"  
  
"Well, I created it so that it would be effective all day, from sun rise to sun set. I wouldn't want this curse to interfere with my own personal pleasure." Severus' smile turned seductive and his eyes turned hazy with desire when he gazed at Harry. Harry moved closer to his professor, wanting to kiss the sexy man, but Severus looked at Harry up and down and his look reminded Harry that Severus would go nowhere near him while in this female form.  
  
"As to how long it will last -- for a week."  
  
"A week! I have to be a girl for a week!? You are so cruel, Severus. How am I going to get through a week as a girl? Oh, Merlin. All that pinching and stuff. And oh, heavens, what do I tell the other professors?"  
  
"You'll tell them that someone pulled a nasty prank on you, but that you don't have a clue as to who did it. Tell them you have consulted me and that I can not give you an antidote, though I could, but won't. Tell them that it lasts a week."  
  
Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "I know why you did it, I mean, I did make you repeat the same day again and again for 196 times. Too be honest, I didn't expect it to go on that long. I mean, I suffered a bit too, having to listen to Hermione and Ron talk about the same thing at least 100 times at breakfast."  
  
"Yes, but at least you knew from the beginning what to expect. I however had no idea."  
  
Harry lifted his hand and reached out to touch Severus' cheek. Severus would accept that much from Harry, because he ached to be close to the young man, well for the time being -- young woman, also.  
  
"Well I need to go, I have Transfiguration class soon." Harry twitched his clothes to readjust them. Harry was thankful he'd always worn roomy clothing, because with the additional padding in front, the shirt was now fairly tight. "I just hope Colin doesn't have his camera with him." Harry groaned at the thought of having this latest embarrassment captured permanently on film. Severus chuckled at the thought, "I don't know about that, if he did, I would certainly request a copy to place in my photo album.":  
  
Harry snorted at the very idea. "Of course, something to remind you of your handiwork, both in potions and in revenge."  
  
Just before Harry turned to leave, he asked Severus one more thing,"So why this curse? Why make me a female?"  
  
"Just an old muggle saying I heard once sparked the idea."  
  
"Oh, and what saying would that be?"  
  
"Payback is a bitch. I decided to take a literal translation of it." Severus' lips curled up into a satisfied grin. Harry laughed out loud at that and turned and sashayed out the door, for Severus' benefit. As one last parting shot, Harry said over his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight, shall I?"  
  
Severus shook his head in agreement at his young lover and thought to himself, 'I truly am glad the curse only works from sun up to sun down. I really do prefer his young, firmly muscled body.' Severus sighed and turned back to his cauldron, he had been busy making the antidote for Harry's curse when Harry had rushed in. If Harry was very good tonight, he just might be forgiven sooner rather than later.  



End file.
